This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to a fishing lure which simulates two distinctly different types of action.
The prior art reveals a multitude of spoon type artificial lures of various shapes and sizes. The different shapes of each lure is designed to simulate a different motion and each motion is intended to attract fish in some way. Lures have been developed which simulate either the fluttering tail action or the wobbling, darting action of a bait fish. However, it has been necessary to have separate lures to simulate each type of action.